Rite of Passage for a Meade Christmas
by Romantic Southerner
Summary: Christmas one shot. Written for the Bachelor and Butterfly advent calendar on LJ. Daniel's really not into the spirit of the season, but maybe the surprise Betty and Claire have in store for him can change his mind.


**Title**: Rite of Passage for a Meade Christmas  
**Author**: Romantic Southerner formerly known as Creative Dreamer  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything when it comes to the Meade family or Ugly Betty. :( I am not that lucky.  
**Author's Note**: This was written for the Advent Calendar over at The Bachelor and the Butterfly community on LJ. There are some references to my Christmas fic from last year called "Cookies and Christmas Cheer" so please feel free to read that before you read this if you haven't already. Special thanks to windcall for helping me with a certain aspect of fic. All of the grammatical errors are my mine and I'll go back and fix them when I can. I couldn't wait to share! May this fic give you some warm fuzzies and spread some Christmas cheer. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Daniel Meade had no desire to face Christmas this year. Christmases for the Meade family usually consisted of dinner parties with open bars to help take the edge off the pain the family strived to hide. This year was seemingly no different considering his father was dead, Alexis was gone, his should have been son was back in France with his grandparents, and he was the co-owner of his father's company with his would have been stepmother because of their unborn child.

Daniel was sure that his mother had planned another one of her lavish dinner parties for Christmas Eve, but he had thrown himself into his work and didn't care enough to ask or know. He was well-aware how Claire would throw these parties together to hide the pain she was in when she knew about his father's affair with Fey and when Alex faked his death. He supposed that his mother had done it again this year without fail because she no longer had her magazine _Hot Flash_ as well as handling Bradford being gone now that she wasn't behind bars this year or the fact that her grandchild was not with her this Christmas.

Instead of being at his office and being safe in his own little fish bowl bubble, he had somehow found his way to the Brooklyn Bridge. It was one place that he remembered Betty telling him about where she could think, but it was the least likely place people would expect him to be. Daniel just needed some time away from his life of being a Meade, of being the editor-in-chief of _Mode_ magazine.

In times like this, he really missed those Christmases when he and Alex were kids and the only thing he needed to worry about was what kind of prank his older brother would pull on him next. He missed those childhood Christmases when he would open presents and he didn't have to care about things like he did now since he was all grown up. He missed his family being together where it was just their family before it got complicated with his father's affairs and where they were happy.

"For some reason, I thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice said.

"Betty?" Daniel asked as he jolted out of his thoughts and gave her a warm smile as she walked over to where he was.

"Who else would it be, Daniel?" his bright-eyed assistant from Queens said.

"But I thought you'd be at home with your family?" He gave her a curious look as he noticed the snow started to fall.

"Does it really matter right now? Daniel, I've been looking for you for a while considering you left the office and didn't give me much to go on," Betty frowned as she walked over the railing that he was propped up against.

"But it's Christmas Eve," he realized. "I thought we talked about it earlier this week. You only had to work a half a day if at all."

"That may be true, but I was asked to find you and now that I have, it's time for you to go home," she pointed out as she looked over the rim of her glasses at him.

"I don't want to go back to my empty apartment, Betty."

"I am not in the mood to argue with you over this. It's time for you to go home whether you like it or not."

"But isn't the city beautiful when you take a step back and just look at the lights and take it all in?" He mused as he watched the lights glow from the city through the snow.

Betty just smiled as she looked back on the first time she and Daniel had made their way to this exact spot many moons ago. She turned to see the light snow falling onto the city she loved so much. She caught a glimpse of her best friend out of the corner of her eye with childlike excitement, which she couldn't help but smile about.

"You know, I am not talking about your apartment. I don't think some icicle lights and a small Christmas tree is what you need this year," she mentioned as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, trying to stay focused on what she had to do.

Daniel smiled at the gesture Betty did for him the year before, but now things were different. He didn't need his assistant to try to bring some Yuletide cheer.

"Then what do you suggest? You've been humming Christmas carols since after Thanksgiving, Betty. You are so full of the spirit of the season for the both of us."

"Stop being all 'bah, humbug' on me, Daniel. Maybe Santa will bring you something extra special this year."

"Santa, Betty? Really?" Daniel chuckled.

"If you weren't such a Scrooge…"

"You should be thankful that I am not at some bar getting drunk off my ass for once."

"Well, considering it's somewhat too early in the evening, and it's Christmas Eve, I thought I'd give you some credit this time," she smirked.

"So what's so great about going home?"

"Don't ask questions. We have to go. Your mom wants you home ASAP."

With that being said, she reached over and grabbed Daniel's arm. Before he had time to object, she forced him into the waiting town car.

---

Daniel groaned at the idea of going to his mother for whatever over-the-top dinner party she had planned, but he knew better than to argue with his assistant especially when it came to things like this. And now that he thought about it, a drink would take the edge off.

Before he knew it, he and Betty were at his mother's townhouse. The air outside was crisp and the snow continued to fall. It was another white Christmas in New York City, and from what Daniel could tell, maybe Claire hadn't made a big to do about Christmas this year.

Daniel made a face before he and Betty made their way up the walkway to the entrance of the house where he and Alexis grew up.

"What's that look for, Daniel?" Betty asked with a curious look.

"Um, there's something different," he mentioned as two of them paused at the door.

"You're being silly," Betty grinned, trying not to chuckle.

Daniel knocked lightly on the door and when no one answered, he was surprised considering Betty made such a huge deal about how he had come here.

"Your mom told me that she left the door unlocked for you," Betty smiled, trying to hide the excitement she felt now that she got Daniel home where he belonged on a night like this.

"Oh," Daniel glanced over at his friend with a smile.

He turned the knob and opened the door, gesturing to Betty to go in before he did. He took over his coat and draped it over the chair that was by the door. He helped Betty with hers before he straightened the jacket of his suit. He was surprised not to hear a roar of people talking and laughing like he normally did when he would get to his mom's on Christmas Eve.

"Mom?" he called out as he looked into the living room where there was a huge perfectly decorated Christmas tree, and before he knew it, the smell of pine took over his senses. It took him straight back to those Christmases of his childhood.

"Daniel, we're in here, sweetheart." He heard his mother's voice.

"We?" he asked as he looked over at Betty with a confused look.

"Just go," she whispered as she gave him an encouraging smile.

Her eyes were fixed on him as the two of them walked together side-by-side into the huge kitchen. She watched Daniel's eye widen when he saw his mother and his should have been son standing together at the island bar, mixing ingredients together.

"DJ!" Daniel smiled as he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. There was no way that Daniel Jr. was sitting with his mother especially after the way his mother's grandparents wanted him in France with them.

"Daniel!" DJ said as he let go on the wooden spoon he was using to stir the mixture in his bowl.

DJ ran over to Daniel and gave him a hug around the waist. "I've missed you, Pa--Oncle!"

Daniel briefly made a face that only Betty and Claire picked up on before he wrapped his arms around the little boy had been out of his life for months. As much as he wanted to be or tried to think of himself as DJ's father especially in the beginning of their time together, the younger Meade sibling was a little sad to hear DJ call him what he could only assume was uncle in French. He missed spending time with the child even though they a rough start thanks to the one person who was out to ruin his life.

"I've missed you too, DJ. You have no idea," Daniel smiled warmly as he leaned over and gave him a squeeze.

"Your mother and I thought it was only fitting that DJ come for a visit. He should totally know what it's like to be in New York City for Christmas," Betty explained as she walked up behind him and patted him on the arm.

"Thank you, Mom…Betty," You have no idea how much this means to me," Daniel beamed as he loosened the embrace from DJ who went back around the counter.

"Yes, Daniel, I had a feeling this was the only way to get you into the spirit of the season," Claire smiled as she saw the happiness on her son's face. "Besides, I think it's only fitting that all of the Meades are together for Christmas just like it was when you and your sister were growing up."

"All?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, _all_," Alexis said as she leaned against the doorframe behind Daniel.

"Alexis, hey!"

Alexis walked over to her brother and the two of them exchanged a much needed hug considering he hadn't seen his sister since her departure after she signed over the rights to Meade to him and the one person who wouldn't be thought of for the rest of this holiday.

"How could I miss another Meade family Christmas?" she asked. "We're all together as a family like it should be."

Alexis and Daniel parted from their embrace before the two of them sat on the chairs that were in front of Claire and DJ. Daniel sat between Betty and his sister at the counter as he tried to make sense of the flour and the other parts needed to make m

"So, DJ, what are you and your grandmama making with all of these ingredients?" Alexis asked as she turned her attention to array of dry and wet components.

"Oh, I am sure Betty knows what we're making." Claire mentioned as her eyes looked over at the one who wasn't a Meade by name sake, but after everything she had done for them, it was only fair that Betty was an honorary member of the Meade family.

"That I do," Betty chuckled as she looked over at Daniel, hoping he would remember.

"Uh…"

"Oh, come on, Daniel, you can't say you forgot about these especially after all these years," Claire grinned.

"Our cookies?" he quietly answered, hoping that Alexis wouldn't hear.

"Cookies? Mom, you bake?!" Alexis gasped as her attention drifted between her mother and her brother.

Claire couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's reaction. "Yes, Daniel and I used to make these all the time when he was little boy."

"And why wasn't I invited?" the older Meade sibling pouted.

"Because you were always busy with your father," Claire mentioned.

"Oh…I see," Alexis frowned.

"It wasn't fair for you to have the majority of your father's attention, darling, so I had to do something with Daniel to make him feel like he was just as special as you were to your father," Claire explained as she reached over and gave Alexis' hand a gentle squeeze.

"And why does Betty know this recipe?" Alexis wondered as she gave Betty a curious look.

"Because with the way things were last year, Daniel needed to have a pick me up," Betty gave her a full smile where you could see all of her braces.

"You have to remember that your father had recently passed and you two had just had that paintball war over the company," Claire scolded as she sighed while she looked at both of her children with a disappointed look.

"Right…" Alexis cleared her throat.

"As I telling DJ earlier, I used to make these with Daniel when he was a little boy and I think it's only fitting now that I make these with you," the Meade matriarch said as she looked down at her grandchild.

"Peanut butter chocolate chip?" DJ asked as his arm was getting tired from all the mixing that he had done with the cookie dough.

"Yes, I can't wait for you to try one, DJ. You'll love it," Daniel grinned as he could barely contain his newfound excitement. "And you will too." He said as he turned his attention to Alexis. "We couldn't keep these from you forever."

Alexis couldn't help laughing as she rolled her eyes at her brother. "I guess it's better late than never," she chuckled as she lightly shoved Daniel's arm.

Without warning, the timer dinged to signal that the first batch of cookies was done baking.

"DJ, go ahead and finish putting the dough onto the other cookie tray while I take these cookies out of the oven," Claire mentioned as she made her way to the stove.

"Okay, now don't make them too big," Alexis mentioned as she got up from his chair to help her son put the dough onto the cookie sheet.

Claire took out the first tray out of the oven and placed them on top of the stove to cool. She noticed Daniel trying to sneak around the counter to snag a cookie like he did when he was a child.

"Don't even think about it, Daniel," Claire warned as she chuckled to herself, being well-aware of how her son was when it came to these cookies coming straight out of the oven. "Remember that time when you were eight, you burned your tongue because of the melted chocolate chip."

Alexis helped DJ put the baking sheet of raw cookie dough into the oven to cook. Before they knew it, Betty, DJ, and Alexis couldn't help but laugh in amusement at the thought of an eight-year-old Daniel sticking his tongue out trying to withstand the pain.

"Mom…" Daniel groaned at the memory.

"Some things never change," Claire mused to herself as she looked over at Betty was sat in silence as she watched the Meade family being something people rarely got to see. Ignoring her son's whine, mother of the Meade siblings asked. "Betty, could you fix the hot cocoa with the candy canes?" Claire asked as she eyes her son who seemingly couldn't wait for the cookies to cool.

"Sure, I don't mind at all," Betty beamed as she hopped off her stool and went over by the stove to where the mugs, hot chocolate mix with the extra marshmallows, and the candy canes were.

Daniel impatiently leaned against the counter, trying to divert his attention from the cookies. "Do you need some help, Betty?"

Betty nodded. "Go ahead and pour the cocoa into the mugs? The water's going to be ready shortly," she mentioned as she leaned over and turned on the coffee pot.

The younger Meade sibling did as he was told as he began to pour the hot chocolate mix into each mug. Before he knew it, the pot was done brewing and Betty carefully filled each mug with warm water and Daniel followed by placing a candy cane in each cup.

"Come here, DJ, why don't you try a cookie?" Daniel said as he motioned for DJ to come over the stove.

DJ picked up a cookie and took a bite.

"So what do you think? Aren't they yummy?"

"Oh, these are good," DJ smiled as he took another bite.

"Why don't you all go into the living room and Betty and I will bring out the cookies and the mugs and maybe we can each open a present night?" Claire offered as began to remove the cookies from the cookie sheet and onto a decorative Christmas platter.

The rest of the Meades agreed before they departed to the living room. Claire could hear chatter and laughter as she continued with the cookies. Her seemingly empty house had turned into a home thanks to the reunion of her children and her grandchild. It had been so long since warmth and laughter filled the halls.

"You know, Mrs. Meade…Claire," Betty corrected as she noticed the look on Claire's face before she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "This is just what Daniel needed to have the perfect Christmas."

"I couldn't say it better myself, Betty," Claire said as she motioned for Betty to take in the platter of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. "I'll be out there shortly with the mugs."

Betty nodded as she picked up the plate of cookies and headed for the living room.

Claire sighed softly to herself as she watched Betty walk out of the kitchen. She had finally gotten the one thing she had wanted for her family. She was able to get everyone together to spend Christmas together as a family where everyone left their work at the office instead of bringing it home and forgetting about the important things. She was able to get one thing she had always wished for it.

The Meade matriarch moved into the living with her tray of cocoa mugs in hand. She smiled as she saw Alexis and DJ looking at the ornaments on the Christmas tree while the older Meade sibling told stories of how Christmases were when she and Daniel were kids.

Without giving it much thought, Betty picked up a cup for her and one for Daniel before she took a seat by her friend on the couch.

Daniel's attention turned to Betty after she sat down. He couldn't help but smile at her as he took a mug from her. He thanked her with a nod before he took a sip from his cup. He watched her without saying a word.

"What?" She asked, feeling a little self-conscious. She took a sip from her cup as she noticed the little smirk on his face.

"I can't believe you did this," Daniel grinned. "I can't believe you went to all of this trouble for me, Betty."

"Oh, please, Daniel." She blushed as she rolled her eyes at him. "It's not a big deal. DJ missed being here with you and your mom and after a little convincing and insisting that Alexis would watch after him, his grandparents couldn't help but let him see the other side of his family."

"You've done too much," Daniel insisted as he set his cup back on the coffee table. "Really Betty, this is more than I could have expected."

"Don't be silly. You've been mopey for weeks now and if you think denying it now will make me believe you, you're an idiot," she teased with a chuckle before she set her mug beside his. "I just wanted you to have the things that would make you truly happy. I wanted you to have the best Christmas you could under the circumstances."

"And thanks to you, I have and I won't forget this," he smiled as he leaned over and pulled the girl from Queens into a hug. ""Merry Christmas, Betty."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could for you. Merry Christmas, Daniel."

Daniel was completely thankful for the people in his life that cared enough about him to make sure he had the things that brought him pure joy. He never expected to see DJ again as well as being able to share his mother's cookies with him. He couldn't believe that he was able to have another Christmas like he did when he was kid all thanks to the impeccable way that Betty had of coming through for him when he never saw it coming. In the midst of chaos and loneliness, each person seems to have a person or two who watched over them, and for Daniel Meade, it was not only his family, but the one girl who was there without fail…Betty.


End file.
